To serve and protect dauntless style by emzworth2309
by emma2309
Summary: to special agents Eric and six are sent on a mission to Hong Kong to obtain a fugitive called peter Hayes for rape and murder along the way eric discovers that he is developing feelings for six and wonder is she feels the same...
1. Chapter 1

TO SERVE AND PROTECT

DAUNTLESS STYLE

 **ERIC DISCOVERS THAT HE IS PLACED ON A MISSION WITH A NEW GIRL WHO HE IS TOLD IS THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS ONLY TO DISCOVER THAT THERE IS MORE TO HER THEN MEETS THE EYE!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

ERIC P.O.V

I am so tired I can practically full a sleep right now after just coming back from a mission and it is past mid night I need to sleep but of course that is not going to happen Max my boss has just sent word that he wishes to meet with me at once, so I head towards his office on the leaders floor, when I reach his office I do not bother knocking I just walk in there to pissed off to care what he thinks about my roodness,

" h Eric there you are come in"

" Max I have just come back what the hell is going on"

" Eric I have a new mission for you and I need you to leave right away"

" you have got to be kidding me right I am so bloody tired and you want me to go on a mission NOW are you nut's, why cant you sent a different agent some one like zeke or ace"

" because I need the best and you are one of my best agents and the only one that I trust hole heartedly besides you will not be working alone I am partnering you up with none other then agent six"

" the stiff really"

" Eric she is one of the best agents that we have and is totally loyal unlike some people we know"

" right what ever what is the mission and when do we leave"

just before Max can answer Max's door bursts wide open and a short blond girl all in black leather walks into the office.

" hay boss you sent for me, hay Eric".

" stiff- I mean six"

"ah yes six there you are I am sending you on a mission with Eric here it is a mission that only us in the room know about and you to would need to leave tonight as soon as we are finished finalising the details".

" that serious hah, OK what is the mission"

" you are being sent to detain a fugitive by the name of peter Haynes he is a very dangerous man and needs to be stopped at once and brought back here to be sentenced for his crimes", and with that he hands over the file with peters details in it for Eric and six to look over.

" OK what did this ass-hole do" six asks.

" well we have reason to believe that he has raped and murdered at least 6 women and four 15 year old girls and believe it or not he was arrested by the local PD but some how he was able to escape from there custody and they have asked for are services to obtain and bring this ass-hole down"

" no problem Max we will get that bastard"

" where are you sending us then" six asks wanting to get out there and bring this bastard down asap.

" you to are on a flight to Hong Kong where we suspect that he is hiding out as are resources say that he has many friends there but be warned that it will not be easy to obtain him due to the fact that he is highly protected by a well known gang called the Matthew co-operation weird name I know! but there ring leader is a woman by the name of janine so tread carefully you to, and I have already booked you to into a hotel called Cheng ling motel but there is a catch to this mission you to have to go undercover as newly wed's called Eric and tris weathers who are on there honeymoon so you don't bring any attention to yourself and yes that does mean that you to have to share a room together".

" well then I think we should collect are things and head out what do you think lover boy" tris says with a devious smile.

" oh hardy ha ha stiff Eric says looking at tris with no emotion but she can see that there is a little smile playing on his lips.

1 HOUR LATER …...

Eric waits outside for six to arrive so they can get on there way to the air port and bring this douche bag down and he can get some well deserved rest at least he hopes so. Just as he looks at his watch six comes out of the building with a face like thunder and not even looking at Eric just walks passed him and heads towards the awaiting car that is taking them to the airport.

" my god six what's with that face".

" oh you know just I got to my apartment and found my ass hole boyfriend in bed with some slut should of known he would do this".

" I know that feeling all to well, dating sucks, sorry six"

" what do you mean you know all to well has it happened to you Eric"

" something like that"

" I tell you what why don't we stop feeling sorry for are self's and get to know each other seems we are married and all" six says with a smile on her face.

" OK, why don't we play 20 questions you know I ask a question with my answer and then you give me an answer and then you ask me a question with an answer then I give you mine seems we are in this bloody car for at least a couple of hours before we even get to the airport".

" sure why not"

"OK um! What is your full name then six mine is ericson John carter"

" im Beatrice grace prior, how old are you I am 18 years old"

" I am 20 years old" what are you parents names, mine are Paul and Angela carter married for 27 years"

" mine are Andrew and Natalie prior married for 23 years" what school did you go to, I went to divergent high school till choosing ceremony.

" I went to divergent high school to how strange anyway besides ass hole back home how many boyfriends have you had, I have had about 2 serious girlfriends and about 2 fool around's".

" oh 2 boyfriend's in total no fool a rounds as I have been bloody busy with all of these missions Max have sent me on no wonder I got cheated on". OK hobbies mine is I really enjoy spearing with people.

" for the record that doche-bag is an idiot if I was him I would of waited not just jump into bed with some whore (he clears his throat!) I also love spearing with people but my all time favourite is scaring the shit out of people it is so much fun having people afraid of you but I also like to go clubbing when I need to let loose sometimes"

" thanks by the way your not to bad yourself anyway maybe there will be some kind of club when we get to Hong Kong and as we do not have to start this mission for a couple of days maybe we should catch on some sleep and head to a night club if you like"

" sure why not but I could sleep right now I am so fucking tired it is unreal and after this mission I am going to lock myself into my apartment and not coming out for a month" Eric says yawning.

" god me to but I have to talk to Max and get a different apartment as that ass-hole is in mine"

" kick the bastard out and take the apartment back, I would"

" no thank you I would rather not have an apartment that has been tainted by that slut fresh apartment fresh start".

After that I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes and try and get some sleep after about a minute I can fill Eric resting his head on mine and rapes his arm around me so I think he is trying to get some shut eye before we arrive at the airport.

 **THAT'S IT FOR TODAY GUY'S I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON SORRY IF THERE IS SOME SPELLING MASTAKES I WILL TRY TO CORRECT THEM AS I GO! HAVE A GOOD DAY GUYS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO SERVE AND PROTECT**

 **DAUNTLESS STYLE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **(ARRIVEING AT THE AIRPORT)**

 **Tris p.o.v**

 **I start to feel someone shacking my shoulder, my eyes start to flutter open only to be looking in the eyes of Eric.**

" **come on six we are at the air port we need to check in before are flight"**

" **how long have I been a sleep" I slowly sit up and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes.**

" **its a little after 1 in the morning, remember it was a long car ride to the air port but once we check in you could always full asleep again in-till they call us to get on the plane".**

" **god its to early for this shit" I moan getting out of the car while Eric goes and fetch are bags from the car.**

 **Me and Eric thank the driver and head into the air port we are walking to the check -in department when I remember something?**

" **um Eric I think we have a problem"**

 **he looks at me with one eye brow raised waiting for me to continue.**

" **what is it six"**

" **Eric we have gun's in are bags how the hell are we suppose to pass security with out getting are asses arrested".**

" **six you do remember we are dauntless right? We have a warrant and security passes that means we do not get searched silly and how long have you lived in dauntless again"**

" **oh fuck you Eric I am originally from abnegation and I have 'NEVER' been on a plain before remember"**

" **ooh OK grumpy I was only teasing you"**

" **shit im sorry Eric im just still pissed off** **its been a long shitty day"**

" **its OK come on the desk is over here"**

 **we walk over to the desk and we are greeted by a young lady around the mid 30 mark smiling at us.**

" **good morning welcome to dauntless air ways how may I help you this morning"**

" **me and my wife want to check in"**

" **ah absolutely do you have your pass ports and air line tickets"**

" **oh yes here you go" Eric hands over are document's and I watch the lady type on her computer.**

" **oh wow you are going to Hong Kong and it says that you are going on your honey moon am I correct"**

" **yes? We are newly wed's" I say holding on to erics arm smiling at the lady as she types something in her computer.**

" **there you go I have booked you in and your flight will be ready to aboard in two hours so I suggest you have a little rest and please do not leave the air port just for health and safety reason's"**

" **no problem thank you, come on honey lets go and sit somewhere comfy" Eric says grabbing my hand and entwining are hands together while we search for somewhere to sit.**

 **I sit down with Eric and decide to get this peters file out to study him more and gather enough of this ass holes information so I know how to get a hold of him while Eric goes and grabs us a well deserved coffee.**

 **I have my feet up on the chair when my phone starts to buzz indicating that I have a phone call and I look at the caller ID and realise that it is Max so I except the call.**

" **hello maxy what can I do for you"**

" **hello six just checking ion to make sure that you and Eric are at the air port safely and are already for the plain"**

" **yeah we have checked in and we can not get on the plain for a couple of hours so I am sitting down reading the file on this ass hole.**

" **where is Eric is he not with you"**

" **he has gone to get us a cup of coffee"**

" **well you have him in his place already six blimey you don't hang around" Max says laughing down the phone making me smile.**

" **well you know me maxy I don't pussy foot around" I say laughing down the phone.**

" **all right six I am going to go know you to be careful out there and phone me as soon as you to have checked into your hotel room OK"**

" **al right maxy talk to you in the morning sweet dreams"**

" **sweet dreams six" and with that he hangs up and I put my phone back in my pocket.**

 **Eric comes back with the steaming hot coffee's and sits beside me and hands me my coffee.**

… **...PAGE BREAK...**

 **BING BONG attention attention flight number 265 heading to Hong Kong is now boarding I repeat flight number 265 to Hong Kong is now boarding at gate 5.**

 **Me and eric grab are duffle bags and head to gate 5 to a man waiting at a small desk so eric hands him are boarding tickets and pass ports and after a minuite we are boarded on the plain and take are seats waiting for the plain to head off.**

 **THAT IS ALL FOR TO DAY SOORY IT TOOK SO LONG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AS THERE IS GOING TO BE EXCITMENT ALONG THE WAY...**


End file.
